bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maggosh
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Shūhei Hisagi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Post got moved Hi Maggosh, you answered part of my question about that Bleach song, I was wondering if you knew the actual name of the song? Thanks Shield pic To be accurate while the shield belongs to her family its not something that is in her possession so its not only inaccurate to put a pic there but its also inaccurate to place it on her article, while I address where to find a place to put it please refrain from adding the pic for the time being thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) So, for reasons beyond the two you originally stated the first time? Maggosh 02:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Also you dont have to be smart about the situation. There is a manuel of style and policies for this site, read them and understand them and there won't be any problems. You apparently aren't familiar with them and not being so and constant edit warring can get you blocked.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What edit warring? Maggosh 17:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC)\ If there are tabs it means there is organization, we cant just as easily include equipment in there too seeing as its not that common on articles beyond that as i stated its erroneous to even have the information on her profile. This is not other wikis where pictures clutter the small areas. Edit warring is you going back in forth with someone who has undone your edits. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Tabs? What the hell are you talking about? If the information's erroneous, then why is that blurb about the shield on there in the first place? I know what edit warring is, smart guy, and I, for one, was not engaged in such. Maggosh 22:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * These are what im talking about. Secondly check the attitude you asked the question and i answered. Edit warring is exactly what you were doing when you put the pick up and i took it down and you did it again. So you were not to mention If you read what i originally posted we dont know what its doing there and we are trying to determine where to put it.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) How...why...screw it, I'm getting nowhere talking to you. Maggosh 22:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake Edit To Maggosh. Thank you for doing that (and informing everyone). But as a general note, please be aware that in Committee Projects that you probably should try to avoid working on articles that are already claimed as an act of courtesy. I do not mind your help but some others users might not. Thanks once again! - Fight Summary Project Leader, - Mr. N 14:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It certainly is no problem. And there are some Fight Summaries that you can do. The articles under the "Fight Summaries to Be Completed" Section on the Fight Summary Project Page are what need to be done. If you have not yet done so, take a look at the Guidelines and the "How-To" for Fight Summaries as well. ^_^ - Mr. N 22:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry O im sorry dude I'm new to this so i just tried something out that's all it wont happen again just experimenting :D BTW nice to meet you. Template:Volumes Hi Maggosh. Just a quick question: why did you change the font colour on the volumes template? Did you have the same issue as is mentioned on the top of the Template talk:Volumes page? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The text is black on black on my end. Maggosh 14:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thought so. You see, yourself and Weedefinition are the only ones who have reported having this problem. For me, it showed up as black text on a pale blue background. Now its white on a pale blue bg, making it very hard to read (probably just as bad as what you were seeing). Since it seems to be only two people, I think it should be left as it was. Something is wrong with that template and there are (unrelated) changes planned for it. We'll see if we can fix it then. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) No need to apologize. I didn't see anything wrong with what you said. No worries --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do In reference to your comment that I didn't have to jump on you, well yes I did. It was one thing for you to mention it the first time but you brought it up again and expanded on it AFTER [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] pointed out to you that whatever happened in Kingdom Heart, happened in Kingdom Heart. Clearly you were not getting the message. That example had no value, since the majority of the editors here have no knowledge of the Kingdom Heart wiki. All it did was waste time and space as it has forced both myself and [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] to address it, when there was no need to bring it up in the first place. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: support Yeah, I am trying to get the last of the deleted votes to recast his vote. I doubt there will be any more Gin votes so we can do this. Put up an oppose vote on Gin since the Gin fan club decided they were all going to oppose Isshin--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 16:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Gin's Eye Colour Why do you think they suddenly changed Gin's eye colour? It was because the manga version of that particular fight came out AFTER the anime's version of the fight (according to Gin's page before it was removed). Seeing as the director (who makes the anime mostly based on the manga) interpreted his eye colour wrong, it makes sense to change it. I'm posting here btw because the discussion was closed, and just because Tinni posted there, doesn't mean you have to. Gold3263301 05:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I can see that we have a problem. Alright, then, standard rules; we each get a fully loaded pistol, ten paces at dawn in front of Central Station. I'll see you there, headcount. maggosh 11:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Encyclopaedia and other Omakes I was thinking about not saying anything but I figured I might as well address it now and avoid problems down the line. We do in fact take the Arrancar Encyclopaedia seriously, or rather, we expect people to exercise common sense and judgement when dealing with Omakes. The Arrancar Encyclopaedia is a perfectly legitimate source of information one 1) Character status - multiple characters were confirmed to be deceased by Gin and we followed suit; 2) Kanji - not really an issue for Manga based episode but is an issue for anime only episodes; 3) Explanation of powers; and 4) Images that conform to the Manga - such as Loly being pinned to the wall. Obviously, Gin's banter with guests, 4th wall breaking comments and other content that is clearly present for humour only is not taken seriously. Like wise, Volume Sketches that Kubo draws between chapters when the chapters are published in volume form are often sources of important information. So yes, just to be clear, do not dismiss the Arrancar Encyclopedia off-hand. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem Im detecting that you and me are gonna have a personal problem. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Nor does it have to be, I've never claimed to be a master at punctuation or grammar. There are specific people to handle that on the site. Beyond that its probably not a good thing to correct someones personal comments while their having a conversation. If you have a problem with that its your problem, communication between others doesn't need to be corrected. Unless the user involved chooses to correct themselves. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok well, yea if the general concern is punctuation and grammar on the site the articles are the biggest issue. As I stated the Grammar Corner takes care of all that. There really isn't any concern for the forums, blogs or talk pages. I also am well aware of my lacking capability in that regard. I handle, organization, template creation, code writing, accurate information and references amongst other things. Most of the admin are not the best at Grammar and Punctuation and leave it up to those who are. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Quite alright it was no big deal.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Blog comments Hey, we saw what Arrancarthevillainiam said to you on this blog article. I am really sorry that you had to put-up with that kind of behaviour. Arrancarthevillainiam has now been banned. Please, in the future if someone curses you out like that, please let an admin know as soon as possible. We do not tolerate that kind of behaviour, nor want those kinds of people as part of our wiki community. So once again, I am sorry you were subjected to that kind of behaviour and please do not put-up with it in the future. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maggosh, just wanted to say sorry for that guys comments and my inactivity in dealing with him. i hope he didn't bother you too much and if i see anything of the sort towards you or anyone else i'll be sure to act accordingly.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 21:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Maggosh. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages Hey I'm SunXia a member of the Policy & Standards Committee here at Bleach Wiki!! I would like to request that in future, please don't list something to be moved or for a page to be renamed without consultation on the talk page belonging to the article!! Changes like this must be discussed by the team, also, the move is unneeded so please don't list "Vandenreich Leader" in this category again!! Thank you!! :The move is actually very needed; "Leader" is not a proper noun and as such it should be lower case. This is basic English. maggosh 14:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Maggosh, you were already told that the page would not be moved. Its time to move on.-- :I am very adamant about this, sir. You can't make me move away from professionalism. maggosh 18:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::There is nothing professional about what you are trying to do. What you claim is proper English is not proper English. Nouns in titles are capitalized. Vandenreich Leader is a title. It is staying as is. Further attempts to disturb this wiki by insisting the page be moved will be treated as such.-- :::Wiki article titles don't exactly operate under the same rules as the titles of works of fiction or novels. They operate under encyclopedia naming principles. Source: http://krueger.uni.iowapages.org/apabibliography.html. *"Titles have only first word, proper nouns, & first word of subtitle capitalized and are in italics" #General Encyclopedia Form (Paper copy) :"Author, F. M. (year). Title of article only first word and proper nouns capitalized. In Title of encyclopedia only first word and proper nouns capitalized (Vol. #, pp. #-#). City, ST: Publisher." #General Encyclopedia Form (Electronic, and with no author) :"Title of article only first word and proper nouns capitalized. (year). In Title of encyclopedia only first word and proper nouns capitalized. Electronic version]." The APA, at least, is quite clear that maggosh is in the right here. If by "title" you instead mean "rank", then wouldn't the capitalization of such require an official, localized source? Are any of those available yet? In any case, could this issue be something for which you two would allow community discussion, rather than just admin decisions? 22:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki already creates an automatic redirect of lower case to uppercase and such. Creating an actual redirect page like that only clogs my bot's feeds when parsing through all pages. Stop recreating it.-- Hopefully you'll see this My work filter finally managed to figure out my workaround of accessing pages through their "edit page" urls...so I am now completely cut off from the wiki while at work. If the situation changes I'll let you guys know, but yeah, this is going to drastically cut down how much I edit. 13:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) SHOUT! ;Sora *Gravity Strike/Confusing Strike: silence *Quick Blitz/Blizzard Edge/Slot Edge/Blitz/Sliding Dash/Thunder Dash/Aerial Slam/Collision Magnet: Various grunts *Spark Dive/Poison Dive/Drain Dive/Strike Raid/Circle Raid/Timestorm/Icebreaker/Shadowbreaker/Magnet Spiral: "Yeah!"/"There!"/"Back off!"/"Haha!" *Sonic Blade: "So long!" *Prism Windmill/Fire Windmill: "Yeah!" *Salvation: "Light!" *Break Time: "Let's go!" *Fire/Fira/Firaga: "Fire!" *Blizzard: "Freeze!" ;Riku *Blackout/Sleepga: Various grunts